


Purely Out Of Spite

by JJBA_Randomness



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Urination, slight desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBA_Randomness/pseuds/JJBA_Randomness
Summary: Hellboy just loves to spite the one who keeps him trapped.
Kudos: 6





	Purely Out Of Spite

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this as a vague thing. It is purely just me having some fun with a character and a kink I like. Plus it's a hot demon man so that's a bonus. Enjoy and let me know what you think~ Always open to requests or other such things~

He snorted as he drug his feet on his walk towards his room. They had just gotten back from taking out a den of werewolves that had managed to kill almost 20 people. There were other things that he would have to do like fill out a report among them, but all he wanted right now was a nice hot bath and a lot of food. It was well after 3 o’clock in the morning with all the time it had taken for them to hunt down all the wolves and make sure no one else had gotten hurt in the crossfire while accessing the damage done to the surrounding area. Hellboy would much rather be in bed than do any kind of paperwork but, all that could wait for a more reasonable time as well as for someone else to do it for him.

His body was more than exhausted and wanted him to finally collapse in bed. He could feel a faint throbbing in his stomach as well which he should take care of it before it got worse. That was a very unlikely outcome though since his bed looked way more inviting than the cold tile and harsh lights of his bathroom. It didn’t take him long to get out of his special clothes and settled on his leather couch. A few cats jumped onto the couch with him but gave him plenty of space so they didn’t get crushed. There was a faint purring emanating from his chest as he settled down further into the couch.

The throbbing in his abdomen seemed to dissipate as he dozed. It allowed him to sink deeper into his much needed sleep. He was sure that if anything was to happen the other agents could handle it just fine since they had plenty of tools and training. There should really be no reason for them to need him unless a monster of some sort gets in their base.

Time seemed to fly by him as he slept. He surprisingly wasn’t disturbed during his slumber aside from cats occasionally jumping on him to get around. It took him a few minutes to come fully awake and a heavy rock settled in his stomach. His mind stuttered as he tried to figure out what was going on. There were a few things that came to mind that could be wrong, but they were unlikely given his quick healing. Hellboy was more than sure that it was just his body giving him a hard time after a rough day out.

There was also a heavy feeling at the base of his dick. It was something that he didn’t feel all that often since he normally had a more open schedule to deal with it whenever it happened to pop up. He wasn’t too sure how he had managed to let it get so bad and he wasn’t quite sure he would be able to deal with it before he got summoned. The demon had a weird sense for when he would get summoned to some kind of meeting even if it had nothing to do with him. His tail flicked around as his mind wandered back to the highly demanding pulsing.

He stretched and started making his way towards his ensuite shower. It was something that he might as well deal with sooner rather than later. There was only going to be less time for him to do anything if he decided to wait a little bit longer. The fact that his walkie-talkie started beeping at him for just thinking about doing anything other than getting ready to deal with people was more than enough incentive to throw it onto his bed and carry on into his bathroom. If he was really needed, someone could personally come and get him otherwise he was preoccupied.

Hellboy snorted as he glanced in the mirror. He was all sorts of a mess but, that would be an easy fix. There was nothing that a good rinse down couldn’t fix especially after a good sleep. It wasn’t even the greatest thing for him given his higher than the average human’s body temp. His entire bathroom was actually pretty basic compared to his room and he could do with more than just a sink and a shower. The fact he was treated lower than any living thing was treated all because he wasn’t human.

It didn’t bother him all that much anymore, but it was still a pain in the ass whenever he actually needed to use an actual bathroom. He could snap at the one that was funding the entire thing and hope to get somewhere or he could just suck it up and keep making a point about it when bringing up anything of his unfair treatment. His almost overwhelming need to escape was really easily understood if the old man would just take a look at how he was housed alone. There were still worse places and he was just glad to have a roof over his head.

His attention was swiftly brought back from his internal ranting of the head of the bureau as a sharp pang came from his abdomen. It appeared that his overfilled organs were not happy with being kept waiting like they were. He let out a loud groan and reached with his flesh hand to start undoing his belt. There was a bit of a struggle to get it undone with one hand but he managed it like he normally did. Any concern about the mess he would be making was thrown far from his mind as the extra pressure was removed from his pelvis and he was able to fish out his cock. A shiver ran down his spine at the cool air hitting it.

He didn’t try to stop the leak that dripped onto the floor. It stood out from the overly white tile under his hooves. Just the brief little bit of relief was quickly overshadowed as he allowed himself to fully relax and let the puddle under him steadily grow bigger. It was almost like someone had turned on his shower for how loud it was, splashing against what was already there and leaving droplets further out. The steady relief was more than enough to draw a long moan from him while making his tail sway happily behind him.

There was almost a guarantee that he would be yelled at later for making a mess by Manning while Abe was more than likely going to lecture him about getting something other beer into his system. It was common for his urine was some shade of a dark yellow. He never paid that much attention to it since he still felt just fine aside from the stiffness from a fight. He was more than happy to just be empty and able to do what he actually wanted to do. There was still nothing that could beat out the feeling of having his bladder empty out onto the ground in front of him.

It didn’t bother him that he was getting his feet soaked or that it was just creating a stagnant pool. He knew that John was also going to be upset over it but, if it got his point across, then he was sure that the smaller man would more than understand. There were little other things of consequence about this. The worst he would probably get is being grounded like he wasn’t already. Any other punishment could be dealt with if the old man decided to try it. For now though, he was just going to enjoy his small victory over him.


End file.
